New friends and love
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: Sam a 15 year old girl is moving To a town called Amity where she will meet someone special R
1. Chapter 1

New friends and loves

Samantha aka Sam Mansion is a 15 year old girl who lived in LA her whole life and was moving to a town called Amity Park. She has one friend named Christy and she has ghost powers and Sam was the only one who knew she had them.

"Sam are you almost packed yet" Sam's mother called from down stairs "yes mother im almost packed" Sam sighed "Im going to miss you alot Sam" Christy her best friend said to her "I know and I will miss you too" Sam said. "we can still chat on msn right Sam" Christy asked "of corse" she replied "Christy your mother called and she wants you home in a few minutes" Sam's mother siad form downstairs. "well bye" Christy said to Sam and hugged her Sam hugged back "im going ghost" Christy said and then Two rings formed around her waist and one traveled down and the other one up until she was in her ghost form, "bye Sam" Christy said then flew home.

The next morning Sam was getting all her stuff packed up for the moving truck Christy was there helping her "now if you make new friends at your new school you won't forget about me right" Christy asked "of corse I could never forget you, your my best friend" Sam said "I know I was just making sure" Christy teased. "Sam we are going now" her mother said "so when you get to Amity don't forget to phone me alright" Christy said "alright" Sam said then got into the car "bye" Sam said "bye" Christy said back then Sam was gone.

10 hours passed and Sam finally arrived at Amity park "we are her Samantha" her mother said "It's Sam" she said under her breath "what was that" her mother said "nothing" Sam said then they pulled onto a driveway of a big house "welcome to our new house Samantha" her father said. It was a rather big house, bigger than the one she had in LA.

After Sam finished unpacking a few things she went to the park. when she got there she saw 3 boys playing frisbee in the park and watched them "Nick throe the frisbee here" one of the boys said and passed the frisbee "Danny catch" the other boy said. Sam watched the boy Danny as he played, he had raven colored hair just like hers and the most beautiful blue eyes Sam ever saw. "hey you" one of the boys said to her and walked up to her "whats your name" he asked " S-Samantha Sam for short" she said a little nervously.  
Then Danny came up to her "hey Sam, your new here arent you" he said Sam only nodded "well, Sam, My name is Danny to your right is Nick and on the left is Tucker" Danny said "hey" Tucker and Nick said together "hi" was all Sam could say "want to play frisbee with us" Danny asked "sure" Sam replied, then joined the guys and started playing frisbee.

Sam did not know how much time she spent at the park "wow we've been here for 2 hours already" Nick said "It's been that long iv'e got to get going guys" Sam said "before you go could you tell us your phone number"  
Danny asked "sure" Sam said and two minutes they all extanged phone numbers "well better get going" Sam said "Bye" the 3 boys said before she went home "you have it bad for her dude" Tucker said Danny blushed "so" was all he could say "what about Paulina I thought you were so into her" Nick said "I was but I realized that she would never like me back and Sam well she's another story" Danny said Nick and Tucker just grinned.

When Sam got home she saw her parents still unpacking " Hey mom, dad" Sam said "ok Sam why are you so happy"  
her mother asked her "because when I went to the park there were three guys there and we all played frisbee and extanged phone numbers and I think im in love" Sam said all in one breath "really who is he" her father asked "his name is Danny and he has two friends named Nick and Tucker" Sam said "well thats great dear" her mother said "Im going to call Chirsty and tell her about it" Sam said then ran up yo her room and dialed Christy's number.  
"Hello" Christy said "hey it's Sam and guess what I think im in love" Sam said with exitment in her voice "really whats his name" Christy asked " his name is Danny" Sam said "your so lucky" Christy said "guess what Sam"  
Christy said "what" Sam answerd back "im moving to Amity park next week" Christy said over the phone. Sam was happy"really" she asked "really, really" Christy said back "oh im sorry Sam I have to go and pack now"  
Christy said "ok bye" Sam said "bye" Christy said then hung up. That night Sam went to bed happy maby moving was not so bad Sam fell into a peacful sleep.

So here is my second fanfic 


	2. Chapter 2

First day at Casperhigh

"Sam wake up or you will be late for your first day at school" Sam's mother yelled form down stairs. Sam was still in bed "Im getting up" Sam said tierdly she got out of bed then went into her bathroom and had a shower. After Sam got dressed but she was going to wear something different to impress Danny. She wore a purple top with a skull and crossbones then she put on a black skirt and her favorite boots and left her hair down "I hope this will get his attention" Sam said and left for school.

Sam was halfway to school when Nick ran up to her "hey Sam" he said "hey" she replied "you look... wow" Nick complimented "thanks im trying to impress Danny" Sam siad and blushed "I know" Nick siad "how" Sam replied "because it's so oblious you two are ment to be together" Nick said then grinned. Just then Danny and Tucker ran up to them "Hey Nick hey Sam" Danny said "hey" Sam said "so you are going to Casper high" Tucker asked "yes im going there" Sam replied "well then let me show you around" Danny asked "sure" Sam said and started walking to school "by the way Sam you look great" Danny said taking her hand "thanks" Sam said.

When they got to Casper high Danny showed Sam around and she got her scedual "awsome we have all the same classes" Danny said "I see that" sam said she was happy that Danny was going to be in all of her classes. The middle of first which was english their teacher Mr. Lancer was telling them about the play 'Romeo and Juliet'  
and Sam was bored, so she stared at Danny.

Danny was also bored and noticed Sam stairing at him 'wow she looks beautiful' Danny thought to himself. He did not know how long he had been stairing at Sam but the bell rang and class was over the next two classes were the same then lunch came.

Danny walked into the cafiteria with Sam by his side and spotted Nick and Tucker "hey guys" Danny called "hey you two lovebirds" Nick and Tucker said at the same time "were not lovebirds" Danny and Sam said toghether then blushed "riiiigghhhhttttt" Tucker said "shut up Tuck unless you want a date with my boot" Sam threatend "o-ok" Tucker said then went back to eating. "why do you eat so much meat" Sam complained to Tucker "because animals taset sooo good and why do you even care" Tucker asked "because im an Ultra-Recyclo vegitarian" sam said "english please" Tucker said "it means she does not eat anything with meat" Nick said. Just then a girl walked by "oh Danny have you seen the ghost boy anywere" she asked in a girly voice "no Paulina now leave me and my friends alone he said he has found someone else" Danny said "w-what he found someone else" Paulina said "yep she is funny smart and beautiful" Danny said and looked at Sam Tucker saw that and tried not to laugh. Paulina just stormed off.

After school the gang walked to there homes "who is the ghost boy" Sam asked and Danny frose "A-about that there's something I have to tell you Sam" Danny said.

well here is my next chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter two ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confessions and meetings

Danny led Sam to a place where no one was around "what im about to tell you something that know one else but Nick and Tucker and my sister Jazz and soon you know about so please don't tell" Danny said.

"I won't tell I promise" Sam said than Danny said "IM GOING GHOST" and two rings went up and down his body until he had white hair a black and white jumpsuit and glowing green eyes. Sam's eyes widened and she gasped "your a halfa to" Sam said then Danny looked at her "what do you mean by that" Danny asked. "well if I tell you than you have to keep it a secret to ok" Sam asked Danny just knodded "well my friend Christy is half ghost to"  
Sam said.

Danny looked at her "you mean your friend is a halfa to" he asked "yep" was Sam's repily "that's just wierd" Danny said "I know" Sam said. "ugg Christy is going to kill me for telling you her secret" Sam said "to make it even when I see her I will tell her mine so she won't kill you" danny said then did something unexpectidly he kissed her.  
Sam was surprized at first but then started kissing him back, they did not know two people were watching them until they came out "yes hah Tucker you owe me twenty bucks" Nick said "darn it" Tucker cursed and handed Nick twenty bucks Sam was mad "you guys bet on us" she said Danny saw Sam was getting mad so he took Sam by the hand and took her home.  
-  
One week later

Sam was in her room listening to cascada(a/n My fav cd) and everytime we touch "Sam your friend is here" Sam's mom said. Sam was so exited she flew down the stairs and in front of the door "hey Christy" Sam said "hey Sam how are you" Christy asked "great I have a boyfriend and three new friends and now my best friend is here to stay my life is great" Sam said "you have a boyfriend already and you just moved here im amazed" Christy said "come i want you to meet my friends and my boyfriend" Sam said then took Christy by the hand and walked to the nasty burger.

Danny, Tucker and Nick were all sitting in a booth talking "Danny, Nick, Tucker" Sam called and ran to there table "hey Sam" Danny said and kissed her and Sam sta in his lap "guys I want you to meet my friend christy" Sam said and pointed towards Christy by there table "hey" they all called "hi" Christy said "she is a little shy" Sam said.

while they were everyone was talking Christy snuck glances at Nick 'he looks really hot' Christy thought. He had beautiful blue eye's like her's and orange hair and a very cute smile 'I wonder if he has a girlfriend' she thought.

Nick was aware Christy was staring at him but he did not care 'she look's so beautiful' Nick thought(a/n I wish he would say that to me in real life) Christy did not know that Nick was thinking the same as her. "Christy can we walk for a minute" Nick asked nervously "sure" Christy said and got up to follow Nick "I'll be right back" Christy said to Sam "take your time" Sam said then mouthed 'good luck' to her and she mouthed a 'thank you' and went. "finally Nick is making a move" Tucker said "I wonder what they are talking about" Danny said "Im sure I have a pretty good idea" Sam said.

"so what did you want to talk about" Christy asked him while they were walking "I wanted to see if y-you wanted to see a movie tonight" Nick asked "I would love to" Christy replied "really" Nick asked "really really" Christy said grinning and kissed him on the cheek. Nick was speachless 'WOOHOOOO' he was thinking they went and sat back down with the others. Nick could not get the dazed look off his face Sam and Christy went already to help Christy unpack "so what's with the dazed look" Tucker asked "Christy agreed to go out with me to see a movie" Nick said "really which one" Danny asked "I don't know i'll let her decide" Nick said "aww how sweet" Tucker teased "shut up Tuck or I will give you a beating" Nick threatend "ok" Tucker said and shup up real quickilly.

"so what did Nick want" Sam asked Christy "he asked me out and we are going to see a movie tonight" Christy said happily "awsome" Sam said "I know" Christy replied "so when you two get back tell me how it all was" Sam said "ok" Christy said and they both went to Christy's house to unpack.

In case you have not noticed im Christy and Nick is my crush at school. Anywho here was chapter three. 


	4. Chapter 4

More Confessions

Christy was getting ready to go to the movies when her ghost sence went off "oh great the best time for a ghost"  
Christy said sarcastically. She went ghost and looked around and saw the box ghost "what do you want this time" Christy asked in a bored tone "I am the box ghost and I am here to take over the world with my boxes so BEWARE" the box ghost said. "right good luck with that" Christy said and looked at her watch "oh great Nick is going to be over anytime now" so she sucked up the box ghost in the fenton thurmous (got it from Sam) and flew home.

Right when she landedin her room the door bell rang "Christy it's for you" her sister Tiffany said "comming" Christy shouted and ran down the stairs. "hey beautiful" Nick said when he saw Christy and she blushed "hey Nick" she said back "ready to go" Nick asked her "yep" Christy replied so then they walked to the movies.

"what movie do you want to see" Nick asked "pirates of the caribian the second one" she said (a/n im dying to see that movie) so they got there tickets and some snacks and sat down to watch the movie. About half way through the movie Christy's ghost sence went off again 'oh great now they try to ruin my date' Christy thought "I'll be right back im going to the washroom" Christy said "ok but be back soon" Nick said "I will" Christy said and ran to the bathroom.

"what stupid ghost is it this time" Christy said "im not stupud" a voice said from behind and Christy turned around and came face to face with the ghost boy.

"Danny Phantom" Christy said "yep and your Christy spectra right " Danny said "how did you know" Christy asked "I have my sources" he said "so your not an evil ghost" Christy asked "heck no im the one who kick evil ghosts asses back into the ghost zone" Danny said "and I also know your Christy Krahn" Danny quickly added "you won't tell anybody right" Christy asked nervously "of course not but I need to show you something" he said, then two rings appered around his waist and down to his feet and up to his head and he turned into Danny Fenton.

"Danny" Christy asked surprized "It's me" Danny said "how did you get your powers" Christy asked "well a few month's ago I went into my parents ghost portal because they said it did not work, so I was curious and went in but pushed the on button while I was still in the portal and I became half ghost" Danny explained "really" Christy asked "yep, how did you get your powers" Danny asked.

"well me and Sam were walking in the park 4 years ago and we ran into a ghost and we freaked out and screamed and then Sam said we should run so we did but the ghost fired something at me that turned me into half a ghost aswell" Christy said "wow so you have had your powers for 4 years" Danny asked "yes and I even have some ice powers aswell" Christy explianed "that's cool wait arent you on a date with Nick" Danny said "Oh crud Nick I said I would be right back" Christy said a little worried "go Christy go to him" Danny said.

Christy turned back into her human form and went back to Nick. "were have you been" Nick asked her "sorry I had ghost trouble" christy said. "are you alright" Nick asked "Yes but there is something I need to tell you"  
Christy said.

Christy led Nick somewere that no one could see or hear them "what did you have to tell me" Nick asked "promis you won't freak out" Christy asked "I promise" Nick said "well im a half ghost like Danny" Christy said "what your a ghost to" Nick asked a little shocked "yes please don't hate me" Christy said afraid of what Nick will do "I Could never hate you Christy and I think it's cool your a half ghost like Danny" Nick said.

Then Nick lifted her chin so she was facing him and then Nick kissed her passionatly. Christy was really surprized but did not push back but only kissed him back.

"I love you Christy and I alway's will" Nick said "and I will alway's love you" Christy said said and kissed him again.  
Then Nick walked Christy home "well I had fun" Nick said "me too" Christy also said and kissed Nick again "bye"  
Nick said "see ya tomorrow" Christy replied and went to her room. That night she sletp better than any other night in the world.

Sorry this took so long but I had writers block so please review 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took sooo long I have been very busy

First encounter

That morning Christy got up extra early, she could not sleep after last night. "I wonder what Tiff will say" Christy asked herself.

"What do you wonder about me saying" Tiffany asked her sister "Me and Nick are going out" Christy said in a squeel. "ever since I heard you talk about him I alway's knew you to would end up together" Tiff said in a smirk.  
"well at least my 'boyfriend' likes me" Christy said back Tiff just glared at her "shut up" she said then Christy started laughing and Tiff just walked away mad.

When Christy got to school Nick was waiting for her "hey beautiful" he said "hey Nick" Christy replied back then Nick kissed her. "awww look at the love birds" someone said from behind, it was Paulina and Dash. "what do you guys want" Nick said "we just wanted to see if you really did have a girlfriend like Tucker said" Paulina said "well he does now get lost" Christy said to Paulina and Dash. "aww look the freak is sticking up for her loser boyfriend" Paulina said then laughed.

"shut up right now Paulina he is NOT a loser he's twice the man Dash could ever be" Christy said ticked off "what did you just say to ME" Dash said angirly "I said Nick is twice the man you will ever be" Christy said again 'that's it you are going to pay" Dash said and walked over to Christy only to be knocked over by Nick "don't you EVER try to touch her again" Nick said. "or what you'll hurt me" Dash said and started to laugh, but Christy kicked him in the family jewles and he screamed out in pain and he ran Paulina hot on his trail. "thanks" Nick said to Christy "that's what you do you protect the ones you love" Christy said "you could of done much worse" Nick said "yeah but then I could expose my secret" Christy said "true" Nick agreed then they walked into casper high.

When lunch came Christy, Nick, Danny, Sam and Tucker sat down in there regular seat's "is it true what you did to Dash" Tucker asked Christy "yes and she was awsome" Nick said then kissed her "oh get a room" Tucker complained "what's the matter Tucker you jelous" Sam teased "yes..." Tucker said under his breath.

"So Christy what happend this morning" Danny asked, and Christy told them everything "wow Christy I have to remember to never get on your bad side" Danny joked "iv'e been there and it is not pretty" Sam said and Christy just glared at her.

Sorry it's so short i'll have chapter six up by friday. 


	6. Note

Note

Im sorry but I won't be able to do any chapter's because im moving so I might take a few days before I can do anythig. Sorry 


	7. Chapter 7

Skulker

After school Danny, Sam Tucker, Nick and Christy all went to Sam's house "Just to let you guy's know im rich"  
Sam said. "WHAT" everyone said but Christy "she really is" Christy said "why didn't you tell us" Nick asked.  
"because I wanted to make real friends not people who like you for your money or look's" Sam explained.

They walked into Sam's house and every one was amazed. "wow this is a big house you sure are lucky" Tucker said "were are your parents" Danny asked "biusness trip" both Sam and Christy said at the same time. "anyway's are we going to watch a movie or what" Christy said running into Sam's theater, then every one followed her.

"wow you evn have a theater in your house" Tucker said "is there anything you don't have" Nick asked "no not really" Sam said. "so what movie--" Christy starded but never finished because her's and Danny's ghost sense went off "ugg great who is it this time" Danny asked.

Just then skulker appered infront of them "hello welps" he said "what do you want Skulker" Danny asked annoyed "I want to hunt you down and put your pelt on my wall" Skulker said "that's just gross" Christy said.

Then Christy and Danny went ghost "so there's another prize" Skulker said to Christy "I am nobody's prize"  
Christy said than shot Skulker with a ghost ray that sent him flying.

"ok that's it" Skulker said and went after Christy but she easily dodged and fired another ray at him that sent him crashing down again, then Danny sucked Skulker into the Fenton thrmus. "well that that takes care of that"  
Danny said than he and Christy reverted back to there human form's "so now can we start the movie" Christy asked "yes" everyone said and they watched underworld revolution. Little did they know Skulker was just the beginning of there troubles.

Sorry this is soo short I had to rush this because I still have to unpack but the next chapter will be longer. 


End file.
